TO MY BRIDE
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jaejoong masih ragu akan pernikahannya bersama Yunho, bagaimana cara Yunho meyakinkan perasaan Jaejoong? mencoba merepresentasikan lagu To My Bride by Yurisangja, lagu fave Changmin kedalam sebuah fanfic, typo, GJ dll.


**TO MY BRIDE**

**YunJaeYooSuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_No more tears will we share, I promise you"_**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Hyung_, kau sudah siap? Aish _hyung_ kenapa masih belum ganti baju? Pernikahannya 10 menit lagi!"

"J-Junsu~ya, aku….aku bingung, aku masih ragu maksudku apa benar dia akan menikahiku? Apa dia tidak akan menyesal nantinya?"

"_Hyung~ah_ kau ini kenapa? sudah lebih dari 10 tahun kau mengenal Yunho _hyung _dan sekarang kau ragu? Jangan main-main _hyung _cepat ganti baju, aku bantu _hyung _mengenakan _tuxedo_-nya"

Pria cantik itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang, apa yang salah dengannya? Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan sejak awal ia bertemu dengan Yunho, _namja _yang tak kurang dari 10 menit lagi akan menjadi suaminya? Tapi, kenapa ia masih ragu? Status mereka yang sama-sama _namja _menjadi salah satu alasan utama lead vocal TVXQ itu menjadi cemas. Meski ia tahu hampir 90% Cassiopeia adalah fans YUNJAE, tapi tetap bayangan akan kekhawatiran mengenai JYJ atau HOMIN stans berkelebat dipikirannya, belum ditambah aksi sasaeng fans yang pasti tidak akan membuat mereka hidup tenang.

"Kka _hyung _berbaliklah, aku akan menata rambut _hyung _sebentar, sedikit berantakan dibelakang"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"_Nuguya?" _

"Ini aku Su, kalian sedang apa? Apa sudah siap? Mobil Yunho _hyung _sudah datang"

"Ne Yuchun~ah masuklah"

**CKLEK~**

"Omo, kenapa masih menyisir? Apa masih lama? Yunho _hyung _sudah datang"

"_Jinjja_? Apa bersama Umma dan Appa Jung?" tanya pria cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu cemas.

"Uhm tentu saja, mereka kan harus datang di pernikahan anak mereka _aniya_?"

"Yah Suie, bagaimana ini?" paniknya semakin bertambah, rupanya acara pernikahan ini serius, _paboya _Kim Jaejoong waktu itu kenapa kau langsung mengatakan iya saat Yunho melamarmu, _aish jinjja_!

"Yah _hyung wae geure_? Kau terlihat pucat"

"Yuchun~ah, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menikah dengan Yunho? Apa mereka akan menerimaku sebagai menantunya? Kau tahu, aku _namja _dansampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa memberi mereka keturunan"

"Jae _hyung _ada apa denganmu? Sebelumnya kau yang keras kepala ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini, kau juga yang selalu memberi petunjuk kepada _shipper _kalau kalian itu _real_"

"Yuchun~ah tetap saja aku cemas, ini bukan pernikahan yang yeah normal kau tahukan" wajah cantik berhias _blush on _tipis itu tertunduk sedih.

Park Yoochun, sahabat sekaligus orang pertama yang mendukung hubungan YUNJAE mengerti kenapa Jaejoong begitu cemas, masih jelas dalam ingatannya saat Jaejoong menangis karena orang tua Yunho tidak merestui hubungan mereka, hal itu juga menjadi salah satu faktor keluarnya JYJ dari SM, karena ia tidak mau orang berfikiran buruk tentang Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menjauhi Yunho meski akhirnya Yunho tetap sering mengunjungi dan memastikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"_Hyung,_ percaya pada Yunho _hyung _dan yang paling penting percaya pada hatimu, aku tidak akan memaksamu tapi aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu _hyung_"

"Nde, Jae _hyung _ingat bahwa kalian sudah berkorban sangat banyak untuk bisa sampai disini, ingat bagaimana Yunho _hyung _sering pulang pagi ke asrama TVXQ hanya agar malamnya bisa bertemu denganmu, atau saat Kim Young Min CEO tidak berperasaan itu memblokir semua jadwal TVXQ di Jepang hanya karena saat itu kita sedang berada di Jepang, semua yang kalian lalui tidak semudah yang orang pikirkan" seru Junsu sambil tetap merapihkan rambut Jaejoong.

"Orang lain bisa berpikir mudah dan gampang, tapi jalan yang kalian lalui tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan, jadi jangan pedulikan mereka _hyung_, asalkan kalian bahagia kami akan terus mendukung"

"Yuchun~ah Junsu~ah, tidak menyesal aku mentato nama kalian ditubuhku, kalian begitu mengerti aku, _saranghae _YooSu~aaahh"

Pria cantik yang telah selesai didandani itu memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat, demi apapun jika Junsu dan Yuchun ditukar dengan bumi serta isinya, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mau, baginya kedua sahabatnya itu lebih berarti dari apapun, ah dan HOMIN juga tentunya. TVXQ member adalah kekuatannya, cintanya dan hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Kka sudah waktunya, Yuchun~ah dimana Changmin? Jangan bilang kalau saat ini sedang berada di ruang jamuan makan? _Gosh _ini bukan waktunya makan" gerutu _namja _imut itu kesal.

"Hahaha tenang Su, _magnae _itu masih tahu situasi dia ada di altar menemani Yunho _hyung_, _kajja _kita berangkat sekarang"

"Hum, Jae _hyung_ kau siap?"

Pria cantik berambut merah menyala itu mengangguk, dengan balutan _tuxedo _putih dipadu celana putih bersih dan sepatu putih membuatnya semakin berkilau, kulit bersihnya serta potongan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan menambah kesan seksi yang melekat. Dia sempurna.

Didampingi Yuchun dan Junsu, Jaejoong melangkah maju kedalam ruang pemberkatan, ditangannya terdapat ikatan bunga lili yang ia genggam erat, dadanya berdegup kencang, lebih kencang dari saat Yunho menyatakan cintanya pertama kali, wajahnya yang putih memerah bercampur dengan sapuan tipis _blush on _membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan.

**KRIET~**

Pintu besar gereja itu terbuka, Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya malu untuk menatap sang mempelai yang berdiri dengan gagah dihadapannya. Yuchun dan Junsu melepaskan tangan mereka dari lengan Jaejoong, hal itu diambil alih oleh Appa Kim untuk menyerahkan putera semata wayangnya kepada Yunho. Saat dirinya akan berjalan menyusuri karpet merah, dia mendongakan wajahnya terkejut, ia mendengar sebuah dentingan. Yunho _namja _yang telah dicintainya sejak lama sudah duduk di depan piano, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Jaejoongie, aku ingin kau mendengar lagu ini sebelum kau menjadi pasangan hidupku selamanya, lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanku kepadamu, dengarkan baik-baik ne"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab maupun mengangguk, ia hanya diam memandang apa yang akan dinyanyikan si _namja _pemilik bibir hati itu untuknya.

**...**

" _**Sae ha yan deu re seu su ju beun bal geo reum**_

_(Dengan gaun putih murni, ia melangkah malu )_

_**Ggum ggu neun seol re I'm**_

_(Memikirkan banyak harapan dan keinginan )_

_**Na ma neul mit go nae kyeo te seon so jung han keu dae**_

_( Begitu berharganya dirimu berdiri disamping saya, selalu mempercayai saya )_

_**Cha ga un shi seo ni u ril ma ga seol ddaen**_

_( Ketika semua orang menatap kami dingin dan mencoba untuk mengehentikan kami, tapi )_

_**Seul peo do haet ji man eo neu sae keu daen sa rang eu ro nal kam ssa ju eot jyo**_

_( Dalam sekejap kau menguatkan saya dengan semua cintamu )_

_**Keu dae do na do a nin da reun I yu ro, a pa hae ya haet deon nal cha ma jun keu dae**_

_( Hari hari penuh derita yang dialami oleh kamu atau saya, yang kita alami bersama )_

_**Yak sok hal ge yo teo I sang e nun mu reun, eop seul geo ran geol**_

_( Tidak akan ada lagi air mata yang akan kita bagi, aku berjanji padamu )_

_**Nun bu shin a chim do o hu e hyang gi do, gga man pam ha neul do**_

_( Hari bersinar di pagi hari, wewangian di sore hari dan kelamnya malam )_

_**Nae kyeo te in neun keu dae ro in hae, areum da ul su it jyo**_

_( Semuanya terasa indah karena kau ada disisiku )_

_**Se sang mo deun ki ppeum gwa seul ppeunm ddo sa rang**_

_( Semua sukacita dan kesedihan serta cinta di dunia )_

_**Ham kke na nul sa ra meul nan cha jeun geo jyo**_

_( Saya telah menemukan seseorang untuk berbagi )_

_**Yak sok hal ge yo teo I sang e we ro um, eop seul geo ran geol**_

_( Tidak akan lagi kesepian, aku berjanji )_

_**Him deu reot deon man keum neok neok han haeng bok deu reul**_

_( Semua kesedihanmu akan saya ubah menjadi kebahagiaan )_

_**Deu ril geo ye yo**_

_( Untukmu )_

_**Neul ji geum cheo reom hae mal geun u seum man, Ji eo ju se yo**_

_( Wajah bahagia dan tertawamu seperti sekarang, aku mohon berikan kami kebahagian dimasa depan )**"**_

**_..._**

Tak mampu lagi berkata apapun pria cantik itu menatap sang _namja _calon pendampingnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ditutupnya bibir indah itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yunho begitu romantis, Yunho yang sering terlihat tidak acuh dan tidak peduli, kini justru membuat hatinya menghangat. Rasa ragu dan khawatir seolah lenyap bersama tetesan bening yang mengalir di pipinya, haru itulah yang ia rasakan kini.

Yunho, berjalan menuju pengantinnya saat ia selesai bernanyi, ia menatap mata basah dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi orang yang paling ia cintai dengan lembut.

"_This is for you my bride_, _saranghae_"

"Yunho~ah"

"Aku berjanji, setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi air mata, setelah ini setiap pagi siang sore malam hanya akan ada senyum di bibir ini, setiap saat hanya akan ada kegembiaraan yang aku bawa untukmu Jaejoongie, kau bisa pegang janjiku"

Jaejoong terisak pelan, dengan cepat dipeluknya _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat, ia tidak lagi ragu tidak lagi khawatir tidak ada yang perlu ia cemaskan jika Yunho ada disampingnya, mereka diluar sana orang-orang yang berfikiran buruk terhadap pernikahan ini, tidak akan pernah bisa merubah hatinya, dan lagipula itu tidak penting _aniya_? Selama orang tua dan sahabat-sahabat mereka mau menerima, _haters _tidak akan membuatnya takut, ia akan menghadapinya bersama Yunho.

"_Nado saranghae _Jung Yunho, _nado"_

Yunho tersenyum, perlahan dia mengangkat _namja _tersempurna dalam hidupnya itu menuju altar, ia menggendongnya ala _bridal._

"Kka, aku sudah tidak sabar menjadikanmu pengantiku, kau akan menjadi miliku seutuhnya, jadi siapapun tidak ada lagi yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku, tidak Fuku, LU, Yihan atau siapapun penggemarmu itu, kau adalah _property-_ku yang menyentuh _property _milik-ku berarti dia memilih mati"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar suara _posesive _dari _namja _berkulit coklat seksi itu, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho dan tersenyum indah.

"Cepat jadikan aku Nyonya Jung kalau begitu"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kehadapan pastur berwajah bulat dengan mata sipit yang terus tersenyum kepada mereka, YUNJAE menikah di Jepang karena Korea masih belum mengijinkan pernikahan bergender sama, tapi tidak masalah karena toh setelah ini mereka juga memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang, tinggal dirumah yang telah mereka beli sejak 2008 lalu. Begitupun kegiatan JYJ dan TOHOSHINKI Yunho-Changmin sekarang dipusatkan di Jepang. SMEnt? Cassiopeia lebih kuat dibanding peraturan gila Kim Young Min, asalkan lembaran won mengalir di atm-nya maka tidak akan terlalu jadi masalah untuk CEO muda itu.

"Jung Yunho~san apa anda menerima Kim Jejung~san menjadi pasangan hidup anda sampai maut memisahkan? Menerimanya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sakit maupun sehat dan selalu menjaga serta menghormatinya?"

"_Hai! Watashiwa sore o ukeireru"_

"Kim Jejung~san apa anda menerima Jung Yunho~san menjadi pasangan hidup anda sampai maut memisahkan? Menerimanya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sakit maupun sehat dan selalu menjaga serta menghormatinya?"

"_Hai! Watashiwa sore o ukeireru"_

"Dengan nama Tuhan yang pengasih saya resmikan kalian menjadi pasangan sehidup semati, semoga berkah Tuhan selalu mengiringi kehidupan rumah tangga kalian, _ommedeto"_

Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong dengan senyum terkembang tampan, dia mengambil tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menyematkan _cartier marriage ring_ yang dibuatkan khususnya untuknya. Begitupun Jaejoong yang sejak tadi rona kemerahan di pipinya tidak berhenti, ia memasukan cincin berwarna silver itu ke jari manis pasangannya. Keduanya saling menatap, saling melemparkan senyuman, dan tepukan tangan mulai terdengar riuh di setiap sudut _Harajuku Church _yang terletak di Tokyo Jepang itu.

Yunho menarik pelan tengkuk Jaejoong, dilumatnya bibir ber_lipglos _pink milik pasangannya lembut, tidak ada nafsu disana hanya ada cinta yang mereka coba untuk salurkan.

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite"_

"_Watashi mo anata o aishite _Yunho~ah"

"YUNJAE _HYUNG_, bisakah kita makan sekarang? Aku baru saja tiba dari Korea tadi pagi jadi tidak sempat sarapan, di pesawat aku hanya makan _croissant _karena kata Umma terlalu banyak makan di pesawat bisa membuat perutku mual, jadi bisakah aku bertemu dengan sesatu yang sangat penting untuk perutku?"

"Yah, kau ini tidak berubah sama sekali eoh? masih mencintai makanan sepenuh hatimu"

"Tentu saja tanpa mereka aku mati, kau juga masih menyayangi bola Suie _hyung_?"

"Sepak bola hidupku, selain bernyanyi"

"Aigoooo Changmin~ah, kau merusak suasana romantis mereka ck~!"

"Yah Yuchun _hyung _kalau aku lapar aku bukan hanya akan merusak suasana tapi merusak semua yang ada disini, termasuk merusak tatanan rambutmu yang baru hehehe, YAH Jaejoong _hyung _kita makan sekarang bisa? perutku _hyung _perutku"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _magnae _DBSK yang tidak pernah berubah itu, keduanya kembali saling menatap dan kembali saling mencium mesra.

"Aish kapan waktunya bertemu kekasihku~" rengek sang _magnae._

**_END_**

_To My Bride by Yurisangja_

_Changmin fave song_


End file.
